


Fly Away All

by Leonawriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Onset Wings, Gen, Gillian is an angry mother, more like fluffy baby down wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Instead of only gaining their wings as adults, the three results of Project Jenova develop them with not much more than a year having passed. They're soft and downy things that have a tendency to moult; and like Hollander says, they can't be mistaken for normal humans.Gillian, however, won't stand for it.





	Fly Away All

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, [the entire fic was based on this idea/art](https://leonawriter.tumblr.com/post/177604774389/bbygenesis-dont-worry-geal-im-gonna-be-a).
> 
> I wanted something cute, and then this happened, and... it certainly has room for cute, but who knows, maybe I might write more later? Maybe.

"They're children, just  _children_! We can't just - lock them up like they're experiments the same way we do monsters!"

Hollander looked at her, although she felt that they weren't seeing eye to eye - just as they hadn't for the past several months - and then he glanced down into the observation room with the three children in it. Two with dumpy little black wings that were covered in little more than fuzz, and one - her own Angeal - with two little clouds of white.

The scientist in him looked at them, and then back at her, and sighed. Clearly more disappointed in a  _failed experiment_ than the fact that the children in there were upset, and stressed.

"You know damn well that if those kids went outside of this area- hell, even if they went out of this part of the building, anyone'd look at them and know they're not natural! They can't lead normal lives, Gillian. I'm sorry, but it's true. And unless we can fix these mutations of theirs, none of them will be useful, either."

Gillian tried... she tried, so hard, not to let her anger overcome her and hit the man she had once thought she could respect enough to participate in this project with.

She heard a sneeze, and when she looked down, the one with the red hair - Genesis - was wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"The least we can do is treat them in a more humane way,  _Doctor_ Hollander."

Once, she had referred to him by his first name. No longer, however. He didn't have that honour. 

"It's such a shame," he said, shaking his head, not making any move to stop her as she stormed her way down to where the children were. "If they'd looked more human, you could've at least taken Angeal over to Banora, since it's a Shinra town. Maybe even Genesis. But word would get out in even that kind of remote place."

"Then," she said, paused in the middle of one step, voice as cold as a blizzard spell, "I'll just have to find somewhere more remote than that. I'm sure that if the science department sees them all as  _freaks_ , then none of you, or the President, will miss even one of them." 

"You can't just walk out on Shinra like this, Gillian. You know that."

"Oh, you needn't worry about  _that_. If Shinra needs me, Shinra can find me. I'm not running away, I'm just doing what any mother  _should_ do. Take care of her children."

When she walked through the heavy door, she found Angeal looking like he was nearly ready to cry, with Genesis doing a spirited and well-meaning but poor job of cheering him up by patting him on the head, and the youngest, with Hojo having told them that Lucrecia had  _entrusted the boy to his care_ before they found out about the wing mutations that were prevalent on all of them... Sephiroth, with his pale silver-white hair almost translucent, was fast asleep on his side, curled in on himself.

"We're going," she heard herself say over the sudden weight of two children just under and just over a year old, and the noises they made. Sephiroth's eyes fluttered open, showing his inhuman, unnatural eyes, but other than that the youngest didn't react. "All of us."


End file.
